


Lucky

by KittenLovesRainbows



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Job, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Lovely Shuu, M/M, Persistent Kaneki, Precious Shuu, Rize being a cock block, Shy Shuu, TranShuu, Trans Male Character, Transsexual shuu, Wet & Messy, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenLovesRainbows/pseuds/KittenLovesRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama never felt so unsure about anything in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt the need to tell the world that trans Shuu is a treasure for me. Sorry.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm very sleepy right now but here I am.
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading :).

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The first encounter that Tsukiyama Shuu had with Kaneki Ken was ephemeral. Rize had introduced them with a grin on her face - which he found pretty sinister to be honest- , and once that his eyes laid on the most perfect face,  deep gray and shinny eyes, white hair and solemn profile he was instantly infatuated by him and although Kaneki haven't say much to him , he just smiled sweetly while he shook his hand, the mere contact had made him dizzy, his eyes never leaving his.

-“Nice to finally meet you, Tsukiyama- san” - His thumb had caressed his hand almost as if they had know each other for a long time.

-“Oh! Nice to meet you too, Kaneki- kun”-

After that he honestly haven't said much, he just stood there beside Rize watching them interact carefully. Rize's hand had caressed his arm a couple of times, but Kaneki had just kept on smiling at her, they had talked about their assignments and then he was gone. He had noticed how Kaneki's eyes were on him a couple of times, but he haven't thought much about it. Tsukiyama still remembered how stupidly empty he felt when he watched him leave and the fear of not having the opportunity of meeting him with or even talk or anything at all. Fortunately , they had had some other opportunities to chat and shared interests in the same coffee. Sometime when he visited Rize he was there with a warm smile on his handsome face. Their interactions always leaving him with a knot in his stomach. 

They did had the same tastes in literature , so they could exchange some books. Kaneki sometimes went to his house and they chatted about any topics before the girls came over. He was such a gentleman that Tsukiyama sometimes felt like he could melt under his little gestures and although Kaneki had tried to made him come out of his comfort zone, he just couldn't do it at first. The action encouraging the other even more sometimes, the little gestures transformed themselves into more affectionate ones as he passed each month, but he thought it was just Kaneki's way of showing how much he valued him as a friend and nothing more. Kaneki even would visited him alone and stayed with him to read in silence a handful of times, he bought him his favorite coffee every time he came, watched movies with him and always made sure he was happy with his company. But Tsukiyama always kept things at bay and simple. Sometimes he feared that his gestures and affection could decrease but Kaneki never showed any sings of boredom or anger towards him whatsoever.

And so, he found himself in quite a trouble with Rize in Hide's bathroom full with a tremendous terror while he checked himself in the mirror for the fifth time since today he would have to look perfect, superbe* , Rize smiled at him looking him from behind.

-“ For the last time, Shuu you look perfect. For fuck's sake! Could you please calm down?” -

-“ What if he doesn't look at me?” - The whispered made Rize's blood boiled. How can such a beautiful creature like him could be so shy and insecure sometimes?.

-“ If he doesn't, I will beat him first and then fuck you myself. Have you looked at yourself? Your ass is perkier than mine and I know how much you hate it when I say it?” - She put her hands on the air to stop him before he could scold her -“ But seriously” - She stood up and spanked him a little making him jolt-“ Your face is painfully beautiful and your skin is glowing. I'm telling you: you'll be lucky if he doesn't fuck you right here. Hori told me that he asked for you as soon as Hide told him that we got here, so shut up.” -

-“ But... But what if he doesn't like me?” - Rize's eyes narrowed and she looked right at his his pouting face-“ Don't pout Shuu... I already tell you, you look perfect. Just be yourself and he would be all over you by the end of the night , he likes you I'm sure of it . I mean, everyone knows it and why in the world do you think he came here? He doesn't like this stuff you know? So stop.” - Her hands were on the nape of his neck as she caressed the soft hair and standing on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly on the squishy cheek.-“ He is so lucky...”- She stated smiling at him-“ Now let's get out of here before he gets the wrong idea... And also I need more Vodka , so move your little ass”-

She went out the bathroom and Tsukiyama felt his knees wobble. He was so nervous about Rize's plan, She assured him that Kaneki wouldn't have any problem with anything, but how can she be so sure about it ? What he find it abnormal? What if thought that he was a freak or something of the sort?.

He stalked Kaneki through Hori and Rize and both of them haven't found out anything hateful or horrid about him at all. The girls had actually approved him - And Kaneki sure had bought their affections with almost everything he could gave the girls-, but Tsukiyama never felt so unsure about anything in his entire life, because of the strong feelings he had harbored for Kaneki Ken since he saw him at the coffee shop with the girls. They haven't even talk properly for a couple of weeks.

Dreadfully enough, the first pair of eyes that were on them were Kaneki's and Tsukiyama felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

-“ How are you guys?” - The honey dripping voice said and Tsukiyama felt the effects of the tone right away.

-“ Perfect! ” - Said cheerfully Rize.

-“ What about you, Tsukiyama-San?” - Kaneki's eyes were on him again and he felt the weight of their intensity running through his core.

-“ Maintenant, je suis parfaite ” -

-“ I assume that you said perfect, right? ” -

-“ Oui, Kaneki” -

-“ Awsome then, Tsukiyama-san. And what are you drinking? ” -

-“ Vodka ” - He said shyly.

-“ Want another one?” -

-“ In fact, I was just telling him in there that I needed another drink ” - said Rize grabbing him by the arm, Kaneki's eyes focused on the movement, lips pursing and head tilting to the side. It was another thing that Rize had talked about , Kaneki always was somehow uneasy every time Rize touched him and sure they were a little too close, but it was not weird, at least not for him. Rize was his dear friend, always taking care of him.

-“ Why don't you take a sit over there” - He said pointing at the couch-“And I'll go to get you your drinks” -

-“ Are you sure?” - He said shyly.

-“ Of course” - He shrugged and smiled at him and disappear into the kitchen.

Rize dragged him to the couch clumsily -“ I don't know how he manage to live with Hide if he doesn't even like to socialize, he seems comfortable right now tough”- She said out of nowhere-“ Did you see how he looked at me when we came out of the bathroom and then when I touched you?”-

-“ I did noticed, but I don't think it was like that... Maybe he just found it odd. Like everybody else, you know?” -

-“ Pfft! don't be silly. ” - Rize whispered to him her hand was on his thigh and squeezed it, her face nuzzling the side of his neck.

-“ Don't do that” - His voice was just above a whisper.

-“ Yes Rize-chan can you keep your pretty hands to yourself?” - The menacing look that Kaneki provided her made him almost squeal, he felt almost immediately her hand leaving his thigh.

-“ Geez... Calm the fuck down. His my friend.” - Kaneki's smiled at her, although it was pretty clear that he was a little disturbed by the tiny and affectionate gesture, Tsukiyama's heart almost dropping to his stomach.

-“ Well, you don't see me groping Hide, Hori or you every five minutes , so...” - Kaneki extended her the cup and later did the same to him with a smile on his perfect face. He took a sit next to him and Tsukiyama gulped a lot of the Vodka in one go, the liquid only fueling his anxiousness but giving him something akin to courage at the same time.

-“ Hey... Not so fast” - Kaneki whispered at him-“ What if you get drunk?” -

-“ Well then, you will have to take responsibility since you were the one who gave me the drink” -

-“ I would gladly take care of you, Shuu” - Tsukiyama felt his face hot, eyes wide open but look fixated on the cup.

-“ I'm sure you would, hmm?” - said Rize.-“ I would go and find Hori and "gropped" her a little... Don't loose sight of this guy Kaneki, he gets very loud and emotional when he's drunk” -

-“Is that so? ” - He said putting an arm behind Shuu's head against the couch.-“ Well how many drinks have you take so far?” -

-“ I really... Don't know” -

-“ Maybe Rize was going to get you drunk to take advantage of you” -

-“ I don't think so...” - He laugh nervously looking at Rize marched to were Chie was chatting with Hide and Kanae.

-“Hey...” - Kaneki whispered.-“ Why aren't you looking at me?” - Automatically he whipped his head around looking at his crush with a deep blush on his face.

-“ I... I ” - Oh god... Was he going to actually make a sentence? -“ You're not drinking?” - He questioned arching an eyebrow.

-“ No... I don't like to drink and since I'm now taking care of you, I think it's better this way. Don't you think?” -

-“ You don't have to take care of me...” - He said pouting and looking down.

-“ I'm doing it because I want to, not because I have to. I mean, you look so vulnerable right now” - He could almost feel as if Kaneki was smirking but when he looked at him, he was just staring at him with a sweet expression on his face.

-“ Is that a bad thing?” - He asked.

-“ No. I like it” - He likes it? No. He surely was misunderstanding things somehow. He fall silent for a few moments, and then felt a buzz in his pocket. He unlocked his phone to read the text to find that it was Hori who was intently watching from her position.

_What are you waiting for? Get marry already !_

Furiously blushing, he didn't even responded but smiled sweetly.

-“ Your face is red... ” - He heard Kaneki's voice said-“Is it Rize? Is she bothering you again?” - Feeling suddenly brave, he laughed.

-“ Why? Are you jealous of me? ” -

-“Of you? No. I just don't want her hands all over you again, it irks me...” -

-“ Why?” - He asked dumbly, eyes glossy from the little alcohol in his system, cheeks red and long eyelashes dropping a little.

-“ I thought that you... Since she is so beautiful ” - He licked his lips out of habit- something he did when he was almost panicking-

-“ I find you more beautiful, Shuu” -

-“ You don't mean that, Ken” - Kaneki looked really offended by his answer, but he quickly recovered from it and smiled at him and grabbed his chin.

-“ Yes, I mean it. You're the most beautiful man in this room.” - He felt his throat close, his mouth completely went dry, a wave of panic ran through him, face completely drain of color, vision blurry.

-“What's wrong? Are you feeling bad? ” - In the middle of it, he registered Kaneki squeezing his hand and he responded to the touch by squeezing back, he felt Kaneki's strong arms lifting him and carrying to a room- possibly his bedroom-, he put him on his bed and put a wet towel over his cheeks.

-“What do you need? Whit what do you want me to do to help you out?” - Kaneki's worrying face made him felt guilty, but it was something he couldn't avoid. His chest burned with pain, his hands extended to grab a hold of Kaneki's shirt and he buried his face on it, while the other put his hands in the air unsure of what to do with them at first , but later he started to caressed his head until he calmed a little. He looked up at him and blinked to make the tears go away, but it was useless. Kaneki just wiped them of with his thumbs-“ What's wrong? Did... Did I did something wrong? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I just” - He could tell he was nervous witch send a pang to his chest.

-“No. You didn't do anything. It just that... Kaneki, I...You should be drinking and having fun and I'm just making everything...” - Awful, bad, horrible? Screwing everything up?

-“ Hey! I already told you, I don't mind taking care of you.” -He kissed his forehead, his cheeks holding his cheeks tenderly and then he kissed him on the lips. Nobody else had kissed him besides Rize and those were just mere pecks. Kaneki's lips fueled something in him that made him dizzy. His hands fisted on his shirt again and he gave in, he moved his lips with him and felt those strong hands on the small of his back, making him move closer to him. He kissed his neck and he felt like he could explode by the delicate touches, he hold him tightly against his firm chest, kissing him deeply, mouth fusing with his and it was so good and he felt so safe here, he caressed his chest making go unsure but he still could handle this. Or so thought until one of Kanek's hands wandered to his thigh, close to his crotch and before he could stopped him he palmed him and he felt Kaneki's hand hesitate for two seconds before he touched him one more time-“ Wa- wait” -

-“ What? ” - Kaneki just voiced the question like it was nothing, witch made him more nervous.

-“ It just that I'm... I'm not... ” - He felt

-“ You're the most beautiful man I ever had the pleasure to kiss” - Tsukiyama's lips quivered, his voice was barely something but a mere whispered.

-“Yes... I'm a man” - He knew that neither Rize, Kanae or Chie had told him something about him being a transexual man, so this meant that Kaneki understood on his own? Maybe? It could mean that he didn't find him disgusting or weird, that he didn't hate him or anything. He maybe really liked him for who he was and Tsukiyama never felt so thrill in his life by that possibility . Kaneki kissed him again, this time in a more passionate way that made him trembler in his arms. 

-“ God... Even with alcohol you taste like heaven to me...” - Kaneki's lips were so soft and hot over his.-“ I can't wait to eat you up” - In response he only buried his face on the crook on the others neck while biting his lips.

-“ I'm... I ” -

-“ I love it when your so shy, really. You're so irresistible ” - A pair of hands dropped him in his lap and he immediately felt the hard shape of Kaneki's cock against his groin.

-“ If you feel uncomfortable , tell me. Yes? ”-He nodded, face still buried on Kaneki's neck. The sharp and manly scent of the other made him felt so aroused and high. He couldn't help to gave a little roll of his hips , relishing on the sweet smell and all the sensations that were invading him. It felt so good against him. Kaneki's hand palmed him again, more firmly this time as Shuu started kissing his neck, tongue lapping at it, teeth biting the skin, sucking , slurping all the way to his ear and moaning right next to it when Kaneki's hands went under the fabric of his boxers.

-“ Ah... Ken” - Before he knew it, he was rocking against the fingers, they were only caressing his clit gently, making him wetter and wetter. He felt the middle finger prodding at his entrance and he looked up drinking Kaneki's expression. It was so pure of lust and desire, his cheeks were a little pink, his lower lip red because of the force he was biting at it. He was full desire but he wasn't moving his hips or anything, he was giving him a chance to back out, but right now, he couldn't hold it anymore, so he kissed him assuredly and whispered against his lips.

-“ Please... I want it” - Both , the plead and the growl emerging from Kaneki's throat were thankfully covered by the loud music outside.

-“ You sure?” -

-“ Yes, please.” -

-“ God... Help me” - To Kaneki, Tsukiyama's face was epitome of greed and need, face so undoubtedly innocent, but full of desire and sin. Glossy red lips, swollen from their kissing, blue eyes shinning and tempting him, cheeks so red and hot. He couldn't take it, he introduced the first finger inside of him, making the gorgeous face twist in pleasure, the beautiful mouth gaping open for him.-“ Let me take this off for you, Shuu” -

He took off his shirt and tossed carelessly on the floor, kissing the exposed skin. He put him lying on his back while he watched him for a couple of seconds. Tsukiyama tried to cover himself, but he stopped him-“ You of all people, shouldn't do that. You're perfect...” - He kissed the scars on each side of his chest , caressed the softest skin that he ever touched in his life, he sucked at the pink nipples making him arched his back shamelessly. His hands grazed the skin over his naval and later got rid of his pants and boxers, leaving him completely bare. Then those warm hands caressed his hips, his thighs, the underside of his knees , his calves and then even his sole of his feet. He went back up, kissing him and worshipping him all over again.

-“ So beautiful... ” - He felt his eyes watered at the words, nobody have had the chance of doing this to him, but the reality was that he never felt so loved and safe in his life. The overwhelming sensations and the feelings were so strong and powerful that he felt the urge to just cry out of happiness.

-“ How could I be so stupid...” -He heard him whispered-“ I should have asked you out since I first saw you. You're so perfect and gorgeous the way you are ” - He had to bit his knuckles to suppress the tears and the moans at the same time while Kaneki trailed kisses on his inner thighs.

-“ K- Ken...” - He spread his legs apart and before he delved in, he stopped him-“ Wait!” -

-“ Yes?” - Instantly Kaneki backed out , wide gray eyes looking as if the world has just stopped.

-“ T- Take your clothes off, please?” -

-“Oh... Sorry, I was just so... Enraptured ” - His smile was so sincere and surprised that his heart swell with love. He watched as his pitch black nails leave his body and almost torn off his shirt, the sculpted chest was so strong, unblemished skin glistening in the light of the room, the firm abdomen with the visible muscles were so tempting that he couldn't kept his hands away any longer, so before he stopped himself, he hands were touching the sculpted and seductive chest, while he kiss and nipped at it with need. He touched the hipbones and bit and sucked at them, his palm caressing the cock.His shaky hands unzipped Kaneki's jeans and grabbed him through the boxers, the precum leaking profoundly as he lapped at the shape through the black fabric. Crafty hands getting rid of his pants and boxers.

-“ Hey... S- Slow down , Shuu. If you keep doing that I would get rough and...” -

-“ I don't mind, Ken” - He said. His hand went and delved in grabbing the cock and pumping at it a few times, slowly teasing him.

-“ Shuu...” - He watched in awe as Kaneki closed his eyes and opened his mouth, throw his head back in trance. The overpowering sensation of control took the better out of him and he kissed the tip of the cock with his devilish tongue.

-“Oh fuck!” - Kaneki support himself on the head rest, while his tongue lapped at him, mouth sucking hands caressing the strong thighs. -“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Shuu!” - The sight of the innocent man lapping greedily at his cock drove him insane. How he was supposed to react to such a wonderful view of corruption? He couldn't believe how this being was so enchanting and with the capacity of making a mess out him with little effort. He felt so protective of this man, the feeling of having all to himself was like a drug that overtook his mind and sensations, he couldn't let anyone hurt in any way. The strong need of worshipping and protect him all the same was making feel sick with love and while he watched him stroking him lazily at him and looked up to him with adoration and love , a red dust dancing across his doll-like face. He pushed him a little by the shoulders, watching amused the sad and surprise expression on his angel's face.

-“ I'm going to make a mess out of you... ” - He simply put. His fingers pad grazing his torso and hipbone.-“ Can I do that baby?” -

-“ Y- yes” - Biting at the knuckles of his right hand and with the other grasping the blue sheets, Kaneki felt himself leaked more precum and twicth with a delightful anticipation on the pit of his stomach.

-“ If you wanna stop, just tell me. I won't be mad... I just want to make you feel good. You deserve it, Shuu.” - He kissed him deeply swallowing a moan that he emitted when he rubbed himself with him, hips connecting and instantly the curvy but toned legs were on his back -“ You're so lovely like this. All messy and wet for me” -

-“ Please Ken... I” - Hips circling and his hand rubbing at his clit slowly making him throw his head back, slamming it against the bed a couple of times. -“ Just... ” -

-“ I can't do that now...” - His thumb caressed the trembling lips of the man beneath him.

-“Why?” - Such a cute whiny face. Tsukiyama watched him getting more closer to his face, lips hovering over his ear.

-“ First... I would make you fuck my face thoroughly until you come all over me. I wanna taste your insides so badly, baby ” - The head of his cock rubbed against his entrance like a promised of his next words-“ And then, I going to fuck you so, so good, gorgeous.” -

-“ Mon dieu...” -Kaneki dragged his tongue to his neck, marking him with bites and sucks and putting his delicate hands on his strong and broad shoulders. He teased his nipples, sucked at them producing a heavenly sensation in him, making close his legs and his insides tighten with need. Nails scraping his sides, mouth on his hipbones showering him with kisses.

-“ Open up for me, baby. Please?” - With that pleading tone any resistance was annihilated instantly and he spread his pretty legs for him, face to his side just to not looked at him. He felt Kaneki's hot palm over him, then his thumb barely caressing his clit, circling it. A hot breath ghosting over him, puff of air that made him retracted his hips with a shudder.-“ So wet... I bet you taste even sweeter here” -

-“ Kaneki please...” - He rolled his hips against the hand as a first finger entered him.

-“ You're squeezing me so much. So hot inside...” -

-“ Ah! Please...” -

-“ Look at me, baby.” - The perfect red lips glistening with saliva and the glassy eyes were attached to Kaneki's face as Tsukiyama watched how he took his tongue out and lapped at him directly but slowly without taking his gray eyes off of him. He felt him groan against him as he rolled his hips to his face.

-“ Ah! So good... Please” - He begged. Kaneki continued slowly teasing him with languid and soft caresses of his lips and tongue and after a couple of seconds he detached himself against of all of his better judgment.

-“ Please what?” - He whispered smiling and moving slowly his finger and adding another one.

-“Keep going please, just please. ” - The strong arm went under his buttocks , kneading the soft flesh with his hand a little and then grabbed him by the hips, two finger spreading him and caressing him and then Kaneki buried his hungry face between his legs. Tsukiyama rolled his eyes with the sweet ecstasy electrifying him with ferocity, hips bucking and moving on his own accord , hands tangling in the white locks, blunt nails scraping the scalp while Kaneki groan pleased with the sweet and passionate behavior he expel.

-“ Ah! Oh my god... ” - The right hand moving inside of him now with three fingers but then , the sweet pressure was gone but the emptiness was sweetly replaced by the arm grabbing him just like the other was, making his hips thrusts completely against the greedy face. Tongue entering him warm and firm. He trashed around so much feeling like he was going to past out for the intense pleasure, his hands pushing Kaneki against him even more and Kaneki sucked his clit and rubbed his tongue all over him, he felt him gasp and breath , the hot breath dancing over his pulsating clit. Kaneki grinned at him, eyes focused on his reaction, the devilishly hot tongue came out again and he dragged him flat against him.

-“ Fuck my face, do it... Fuck it” - Like a frenzied beast lost in the heat of the moment , he did as he was told, hips in the air, his wetness rubbing fiercely against the pretty face. He watched as Kaneki hold him open, moving his hips with force, encouraging to move even faster. His eyes never leaving him, gray eyes darkening with desire but then he closed them and move his mouth to the sides pursing his lips and sucking a little.

-“ Ken I'll ... I - Ah! I want m- more, Cherie” - His thighs trembled and he let himself go... Moaning and riding Kaneki's face like he wanted. The bliss he felt was so mind blowing like nothing he had experienced before , his lips quivered, a chill ran through him, back arching and sweat cascading over his body and when he opened his baby blue wide eyes, Kaneki's face was closer, his nose, cheeks, lips and chin covered in his wetness and feeling beyond ashamed but mustering all of his willpower, he dragged the face to him and lapped at him , making him clean and kissing him again, tasting himself in the sweet mouth. Tongues dragging against each other with abandon.

Kaneki detached himself from him and opened a drawer, desperately looking for the condoms and lube and after he succeeded , he slid the condom on himself and spread a handful of the cold substance over his cock, hissing at the contrast, lazily stroking himself, he watched in a dazed at Tsukiyama giving him time to back out of the situation if he wanted it.

-“ Do it... I want it” - He rubbed himself, eyes closing and opening again drunk with desire. Kaneki caressed his thigh with his left hand, while his right hand was stroked himself some more and then, dragged the hot leaking tip of his thick cock over him, rubbing it all over. He pushed little by little, both of them closing their eyes and hissing.

-“ So hot...” - The sensation of been full with Kaneki's cock was a wonderful sensation that overpowered the slight burning sensation in his insides. -“You feel so good, baby” - The thick organ twitched when he let a sultry moan escaped his lips. He felt Kaneki tensed and then, he slipped out of him and then slammed himself back in his hot insides.

-“ Ah! Ken... Yes!” -

-“ Are you going to make me cum?” - He desperately nodded-

-“ Good boy. Such a good boy” - He praised. He encircled his leg around him and turn them around, Kaneki gasping at his sudden change, his milky thighs on Kaneki's sides, he slammed down and fucked himself deeper and slowly, hips rotating. Obscene squishy sounds resonating through the room.

-“ Am I better boy like this? ” - He asked rubbing his clit at the same rhythm of hips teasing hips. Kaneki looked at him with wide eyes not expecting this scenario but loving it all the same, a wicked smile danced on his face, hands grasping roughhly his hips, thrusting deeper and faster.

-“ Yes! ” - He hissed-“ Naughty and perfect boy” -

-“ How naughty am I? ” - He asked with a sultry tone and a oh so innocent sweet smile, one of Kaneki's fingers prodded at his asshole and he almost stumbled , left hand grasping Kaneki's shoulder for anchor, his perfect little mouth emitting moan after moan.

-“ The naughtiest boy ” - He whispered against his ear-“ The perfect one for me to ravish ” - The double stimulation made him scramble a little. He kissed Kaneki sloppily , saliva running down his chin.-“ My naughty boy, right? ” - He slammed himself deeper and deeper and he almost felt bashful about the needy sounds leaving his lungs and how he got wetter adding more vulgar sounds every time he rammed himself inside of him, his eyes sparkling with amusement because of the his reactions.

-“ You're so pure and gorgeous, baby” - Almost drowning him in sweet kisses over his face, neck and collarbone, Kaneki rubbed himself against him just in the right way making him go limb with a second blindly orgasm, he pushed himself up a little, while Kaneki's pace went erratic and faster. His breath coming out in gasps, he mouthed Kaneki's jaw , while he closed his eyes and went rigid beneath him biting his lip. They stayed in silence for some seconds and suddenly he was afraid that Kaneki was regretting something. He felt his hands caressed his back and kisses being peppering over his shoulders.

-“ Are you ok?” -

-“ I'm perfect. And you?” - Kaneki kissed the top of his head and hugged him.

-“ I love you.” - The impact of the statement was something so powerful to him that he just put his hands over his mouth, feeling the air leaving him. His eyes watering and the salty liquid running down his cheeks and falling into Kaneki's chest.

-“ Don't cry, Shuu” - He crawled his face and kissed his tears and lips.

-“ I love you too... I'm sorry, I'm just...” -

-“ Happy? ” -

-“ Yeah...” -

-“ Me too” -

-“ C- Can I ask you something?” -

-“Of course” -

-“Did you know about...” - Although he was currently naked and curling in the others arms, he still felt somehow self conscious about his body and couldn't imaging how Kaneki was so open minded about him.

-“ No. But why would it matter? All I care is you, you're my boyfriend now so... I'll take care of you even more now.” -

-“ Boyfriend...?” - His squishy face, blushing and beautiful looked up at Kaneki with teary eyes.

-“ What? You are my boyfriend” - He smiled-“ And I'm so lucky for that...” -In the six months that Tsukiyama Shuu was the object of Kaneki's affection, he never felt his love for the man stronger than in that moment. He truly was lucky of finally having him in his arms like he had wished in all those months of a troublesome and confusing oscillation between complete and utter but somehow polite rejection and sweet smiles, stuttering and blushing cheeks.

-“ I can't wait to tell Rize. She better back the fuck up now.” - The sweet sound of Tsukiyama laughter was endearing to him and he would make sure of making him laugh like that with every chance he could get.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
